


So Beautiful

by jane_x80



Series: Haikus [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e22 SWAK, Haiku, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: Haikus on prompt 3 of theJanuary Five Prompts Challengeover on LJ.The prompt is:3. He makes you feel like the most beautiful person in the world, even when you feel like crap.





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Tony's recovery from the plague.

A quirk of Gibbs' lips,  
And Tony remembers not  
to forget to breathe.

Fatigue, oxygen  
deprivation; still he makes  
him feel beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rose_malmaison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison) for introducing a new monthly challenge for us to play with. It's pretty open and even haikus are allowed!
> 
> The title is from [You Are So Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4jwprFiDeU) (Joe Cocker).
> 
> I'm trying to write stuff but so far, this last week has been pretty quiet writing wise. *sighs* So many things to write...
> 
> And I think this end note is easily 5 times longer than the actually work. Oops!


End file.
